Barry Manilow II
}} class=album|id=r12345|pure_url=yes}} link |rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev2Score = C | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = (unfavorable) link }} Barry Manilow II is the second studio album by Barry Manilow released in 1974. It included the mega hit song "Mandy", as well as "It's a Miracle"; the cut "Sandra" was later recorded by Dusty Springfield. First issued by Bell Records, it was reissued after the company was reorganized into Arista Records. The cover art was later parodied by Ray Stevens on the picture sleeve of his 1979 single, "I Need Your Help Barry Manilow". Track listing Side 1 #"I Want To Be Somebody's Baby" - 4:18 (Barry Manilow, Enoch Anderson) #"Early Morning Strangers" - 3:24 (Barry Manilow, Hal David) #"Mandy" - 3:32 (Scott English, Richard Kerr) #"The Two of Us" - 3:05 (Barry Manilow, Marty Panzer) #"Something's Comin' Up" - 2:51 (Barry Manilow) Side 2 #"It's a Miracle" - 3:58 (Barry Manilow, Marty Panzer) #"Avenue C" - 2:37 (Buck Clayton, Jon Hendricks, Dave Lambert) #"My Baby Loves Me" - 3:18 (Ivy Hunter, Sylvia Moy, William "Mickey" Stevenson) #"Sandra" - 4:35 (Barry Manilow, Enoch Anderson) #"Home Again" - 5:34 (Barry Manilow, Marty Panzer) 1996 Remaster #I Want To Be Somebody's Baby #Early Morning Strangers #Mandy #The Two Of Us #Something's Comin' Up #It's a Miracle #Avenue C #My Baby Loves Me #Sandra #Home Again Bonus: #Halfway Over The Hill 2006 Expanded Edition #I Want To Be Somebody's Baby #Early Morning Strangers #Mandy #The Two Of Us #Something's Comin' Up #It's A Miracle #Avenue C #My Baby Loves Me #Sandra #Home Again Bonus: #Good News #Halfway Over The Hill Personnel * Barry Manilow: lead vocals, backing vocals, rhythm arrangements, acoustic piano (1-6, 9, 10) * Don Grolnick: acoustic piano (7) * Ellen Starr: acoustic piano (8) * Jon Stroll: clavinet (1), electric piano (2-6, 8, 9, 10) * John Barranco: guitar (1, 6) * Dick Frank: guitar (1, 6, 8, 9, 10) * Bob Mann: guitar (1, 6, 10) * Charlie Brown: guitar (2, 3, 10) * Stuart Scharf: guitar (2, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10) * Sam T. Brown: guitar (7) * Will Lee: bass (1, 2, 3, 5, 6) * Russell George: bass (4, 8, 9, 10) * Bob Cranshaw: bass (7) * Chris Parker: drums (1, 6) * Jimmy Young: drums (2, 3, 5) * Bill Lavorgna: drums (7) * Allan Schwartzberg: drums (8, 9, 10) * Lee Gurst: percussion (1, 6) * Norman Pride: congas (1, 2, 5-8, 10) * George Young: saxophone (2) * Artie Kaplan: saxophone (6) * Stanley Schwartz: saxophone (6) * Jack Cortner: horn and string arrangements * Ron Dante: backing vocals * Melvin Kent: backing vocals (1) * Ken Williams: backing vocals (1) * Charlotte Crossley: backing vocals (6) * Robin Grean: backing vocals (6) * Sharon Redd: backing vocals (6) Production * Producers: Barry Manilow and Ron Dante * Engineers: Bruce Tergesen, Harry Maslin and Michael DeLugg. * Recorded at The Hit Factory and Media Sound Recording Studios (New York City, NY). * Design: The Music Agency * Front Cover Photo: Joel Brodsky * Back Liner Photo: Linda Allen Certifications References Category:1974 albums Category:Barry Manilow albums Category:Bell Records albums Category:Arista Records albums Category:Albums produced by Ron Dante Category:albums with cover art by Joel Brodsky